Intersystemic High Council
The Intersystemic High Council, the Low Council, or the Representative Council was the lower part of the legislative branch of the United Sol Coalition's government. It had 250 representatives, each elected by province, with these representatives assigned certain areas of each province in which they were voted for, plus provincial governors, planetary governors, colonial administrators, and the President of Terra. The Intersystemic High Council was less powerful than the Council of Ministers, which was above it, the Intersystemic Grand Jury, which could convict it, and HIGHCOM, which could command it. It was also the only directly elected democratic body above that of local legislation in the entire United Sol Coalition. Nonetheless, it did most of the work, passing bills and other forms of legislature, which could be vetoed by the Council of Ministers, who, in turn, could be vetoed by HIGHCOM. However, this order of operations wasn't opposed by most inhabitants of the Solar System; on the contrary, many felt safer knowing that the military, who had worked in defense of Humanity, united, since the Deinosect Invasion, could overrule the bureaucracy. The majority of the opposition to the government was found in the Colonies who believed, rightly so, that they were not given enough say in the government and were being wrongfully ruled by the military. Provinces and Representation Numbers^ ^Provinces were ordered in number of representatives rather than population, though the population followed similar lines. Due to the favoring of Earth (or Terra, as it was formally known) over the colonies, which were seen as below the worlds of the Solar System, the colonies had less representation and Earth more than they respectively deserve. However, the populace in the colonies was kept in line by three facts: lower tax rates, representation in the government, and a constant military presence in the colonies. Nonetheless, insurrection was nearly constantly reported in the outer worlds of the United Sol Coalition, part of the reason that military presence was never lowered. The list of provinces in order of population was: Mars, Luna, the Colonies, Terra (and Orbital Facilities), Jovian and Saturnine Moons, Venusian Orbital Facilities * Mars and Orbital Facilities ** 80 Representatives *** 10 in Orbital Facilities *** 70 on Mars ** Planetary Governor * Luna ** 50 Representatives ** Planetary Governor * Terra and Orbital Facilities ** 40 Representatives (Unfair Representation) *** 35 in Orbital Facilities *** 5 on Terra ** President of Terra * Colonies ** 30 Representatives (Unfair Representation) ** Colonial Administrators *** 1 for Each Colonial System * Jovian and Saturnian Moons ** 25 Representatives *** 15 on Jovian Moons *** 10 on Saturnian Moons ** Provincial Governor * Venusian Orbital Facilities ** 20 Representatives ** Provincial Governor * Mercurial Orbital Facilities ** 15 Representatives ** Provincial Governor * Asteroid Belt and Oort Cloud ** 10 Representatives *** 3 in Asteroid Belt *** 7 in Oort Cloud ** Provincial Governor Trivia * Despite having the word "High" in its name, being a representative in the Intersystemic High Council is the lowest attainable position for a non-local politician. Category:United Sol Coalition Category:Human Category:United Sol Coalition Government Category:Intersystemic High Council